Mad House Rock
by Heroicagal
Summary: A girl gets sucked into the game Arkham Asylum and has to brave a night in the nuthouse, encountering heroes and villains alike.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the girl Marissa, this was made for enjoyment of the author and others, not for monetary gain. All copyrights go to D.C. _

Youtube will be the death of me. I swear it. Okay, so it was a normal day, and I was fueling my Batman obsession by watching a walkthrough of Arkham Asylum. SO TOTALLY COOL! At least I thought so at first. See that's when the weird light flash and vortex sucked me into the computer screen, in my PJ's.

Mad House Rock

Chapter One: Into the Chaos

Right now, I am totally confused. Head is pounding, heart racing. "OH MY GOSH IT'S THE JOKER, HOW DID HE GET LOOSE?" and then BANG, and it is silent. Oh my freaking crap what the heck is going on? I'm in the VIDEOGAME? Great, now what do I do? I'm wearing my fluffy purple socks, my fuzzy white pajama bottoms with monkeys in skiing and snowboarding gear that has goofy sayings, and my loose baggy pajama t-shirt dress. Ironically, one that says "Turn that frown upside down!" with a grinning glittery yellow smiley face upside down. That's sure to score me some points with the wrong person. I zip my maroon sweatshirt that says love on it, while slowly surveying my surroundings. Options? 1) Panic, 2) Cry, 3) Try to wake up (tried that with pain and everything, I'm still here), 4) Hide and wait, hoping I will either get home, or get to Batman. Winner is…. Option #4! So I duck into a ball, and hide behind a desk. Super brave right? Too bad Joker has sensors, because he sees that I am in the room and decides it will be fun to play. "Who's hiding in room 2900? Boys, go and give 'em a warm reception, curtesy of me." DANG IT! I AM FREAKING SCREWED! I get a bright idea. TO THE AIR VENT! Okay so I, panicked, shuffle through, not bothering to stifle noises. "Uh oh. They don't want to play? Flush 'em out of the vent boys!" CRAP! HOW IS HE DOING THIS? Anyway, I dodge a few bullets, and am nicked barely by one, but considering it's the first time I've been shot, it HURTS! Now the vents give under my weight and the bullet holes that cause them to loose support. "Oof." I hit the ground. Nobody speaks as they watch to terrified little girl stare at them wide eyed (aka, ME). Then I hear that fricking cackle of Joker's and he says "What's a kid doin' here? Bring 'er down to me boys!" Oh sheet of homework I should have been doing, I repeat, I AM SCREWED! I don't really resist, I mean how intimidating could a girl wearing her pajamas and fuzzy purple socks with love on her sweat shirt look? So instead they just drag me down the corridors, past the bodies, past the gore, past the slobbering pedofiles who scare the feces outta me. I am thrown through the door and there you have it. I am now the lucky guest of the creepiest guy I've ever seen, and his wacky ex-psychiotrist of a girlfriend. Okay, eww! We interuppted a make-out session! I wanna hurl. He stops as soon as he sees me on the ground; the thugs are gaurding the door right outside. He gives that freakish grin, and pushes a desperate Harley off of his lap. She falls with a slight whimper, but then hops up and strokes his unkept green mane. Gross.

"Hi 'ya kiddo? How are ya? Sorry if I gave ya too much of a scare, thought you might be Batsy or his Bratsys." Okay… "Anywho, what'cha doin' here darling?" Okay, again, eww! I'm a fourteen year old girl, and he's hitting on me! "Umm, I don't know." I squeak. He roars with laughter and Harley laughs along like she understands why he is laughing at all. I do though. He likes my fear, confusion. It turns him on, not as it would a pedofile, but fear is like a drug to him. "Are you going to hurt me?" I ask in a whisper. He just howls louder, tears streaming down his face in his fit. "Depends sugar. Now tell your Ol' Uncle J what your name is." "Marissa." I choke out. "Pretty name." Harley says, obviously wanting in on the conversation. I start to feel really hot, probably my nerves, and unzip my sweater. Whoops. He sees the shirt, and gives the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Love the shirt." He says in a silly mock seductive tone. I shrink. I try to zip up my sweater again, but he slaps my hand away. I start to shake with silent sobs as he studies me with an intense curiousity. Okay I am offically as Robin on Young Justice says "whelmed". "Harl put the little sweetie pie with the Commish, 'til I know what to do with her." Now what do I do? Nothing to do now but hope and pray, that someone, preferably Batman, will help me out of this serious pickle.

Chapter Two: Distressed Damsel

I feel like an old cliche'. First time I ever come to Gotham and I end up a stupid helpless prisoner of a major time loony. Oh well. I could be Robin and going through this for the gazillionth time. Though he is probably an expert on how to get out by now. If the Robin in this universe is Tim, he most certainly would have found a way out. He's never really lived up to the name "Boy Hostage" as much as any of the other Robins, though he can win the trophy for the "Most Like Batman" category in demeanor, actions and life. I digress. Into an interview room, umm I thought this was an asylum (?), I am shoved. Harley uses plasic cuffs that bite into my skin, and hooks me to a pipe. Gordon, meanwhile, looks at me like I have two heads. Okay, I can understand. What is a kid doing in a place like this? THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW! Ahem, anyway, I just watch as the door closes and the lock clicks. I hear one set of feet shuffle off, and I know Harley's "Mr. J" is gone. Good. I'd deal with a lovesick clown wench, before I'd like to deal with her lover. She calls through the door for us to behave while she had some "me time". Okay… Wait a second, according to the game; this is coming around to the time where Batman comes! Oh shoot. He has to wait a while before he finds Gordon and frees him. Hmm. How do I change that? I start to wriggle in my plastic restraints and soon I have crimson liquid coming down my wrists. I stop. Gordon has continued to just stare at me, so I decide to break the silence. "Hi Commissioner Gordon." I say awkwardly. "Pardon my forwardness, but who are you, and why are you here?" He replies. "First, I'm Marissa, second I have no idea what I am doing in this wackytown." I say. He cocks his head to the side, and then shrugs. Guess my answer was good enough for him. "Umm… Are you okay?" I ask, not sure what to say as I see the large lump on his head and the bruises all over his face and neck. He shrugs again and says "I'm fine. Not the first time this type of thing has happened to me. But it should be me asking you that, I'm the adult and police officer here. Are you harmed in any way?" He seems to be genuinely upset as he looks at my now caking blood trail. I blush at my foolish struggles, and say "I am not hurt in any way serious, though I don't like the way the creepy pedofiles and the Joker have been looking at me." I shudder, remembering. Now I see anger in his eyes and I try to calm him. "Nobody touched me like _that _though." I hastily interject. Geez, weirdest conversation of my life.

An explosion stops our conversation and my eyes light up. Batman's here! "Scram Bats! This is my me time." Harley pouts. "Where's Gordon?" Batman growls. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunts back. "I'm over here!" he shouts. His reward is a glass mug to the face. "Shut up!" she angily shouts. "AH! Crazy B!$#%*!" he shouts. I have to stifle a giggle at the obsurd interaction. "Harley! What's HE doing here? It's too early!" The Joker repremands. "I'm sorry Puddin'! Don't be angry wit' me!" Then she goobers on the screen. Honestly. Disgusting. I want to interject, but something is wrong. I realize that there is a slight tranq being entered into our side of the room in the form of gas. The forcefield cutting the room in two has now turned on. I start to drift into unconsiousness and only hear Joker reply "You little Minx!" Then I pass out.

Chapter 3: Making History

Whew! What a headache! I wake up and my arms are asleep from being crushed by my back for who knows how long. Then there's the fact that I have very little circulation in my now crusty textured wrists, and the fact that the freaking Joker is sneering down at me. I'll admit it. I let out a yelp. He laughs, his head thrust backwards. I am yanked to my feet with a hard jerk. Ow. "What do you want?" I ask, tired of his game. He suddenly stops, and looks me up and down. "I want to get Batbreath outta the way. You're gonna help." I hear the thuds and bumps of a battle, and I know Batman is out there, beating the crap outta the creeps who work for Clownboy. I shudder as he grips a knife, puts the blade against the exposed flesh of my neck and presses down, ever so slightly. I try to be quiet, knowing if I give any cry of pain, that it would just ammuse him and maybe even draw Batman straight into a trap. The latter is what he wants, so he keeps pressing. He won't kill me though, not yet. I am the only asset he has on hand. All other potential victims are dead. He stops and angrily jams the knife into my shoulder, and I scream, drawing you-know-who straight down the corridor and into the room. Joker's got one hand clamped over my mouth and the blade is now back to my already slightly cut neck. I squirm and am rewarded with a fresh cut. I stop, getting that I am in no position to fight back. At least, not if I want to live. When the Dark Knight sees what's going on, he stops dead in his tracks. There is confusion and rage in his features. Wow. Never ever make the Batman angry. His glare alone can cause you to beg for mercy. "So Batsy, what d'ya think of my ace in the hole? Found the poor thing all alone wandering scared through Arkham. You know me; I just had to offer her some hospitality." He jokes. I try my hardest not to, but I whimper. Batman tenses and grips a batarang. "Ah ah ahhhh. Not today." the clown states. He pulls me closer, using me as a sheild. Tears slip from my eyes; pain and fear making them fall. "What do you want?"Bruce asks through gritted teeth. "Your toys and a free get away." Batman slips off his belt and kicks it across the room. Joker leans down to grab it, all the while holding the knife to my neck. Quickly he shoots back up, with the belt slung over him like a sash worn at beauty contests. Now he starts to back up, slowly, slowly, dragging me with him. I don't really resist, because if I pull forward, the knife will nip at my neck. We reach the door. I am of no use anymore, and as a way of distraction, he kicks me in the legs, causing me to tumble forward as the Caped Crusader lunges for me. The door slams and I hear a ticking timer, I see the bomb and horror fills my very being. Batman uses his cape to sheild me, and I wait for my end to come. Instead, party streamers fill the air while a Jack-In-The-Box clown laughs. A fake. Of course it's a fake. He wants Batman for his little party at the end of the day. I can't help but continue to tremble, squeezing myself into a ball. My muscles remain tense and I can't stop the sobs from bursting out. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I simply tense all the more. Strong arms lift me up, and I clutch my arms around his neck, hoping that this nightmare will end. On the plus side, I finally have met Batman!

Chapter 4: Cave Diving

He pauses when we get to a location that could be considered safe. He gently lets me down and I gulp for air. The crying has really taken a toll on me. Figures. I look up and see him studying me in a way I can only describe as a Bat-study. I try to speak, but my voice won't work and what comes out sounds like a dying animal. He looks at me now with more concern and motions that I shouldn't talk. Just as well. What would I say anyway? I just try to stand, but then I notice that my ankle is swollen to a very large size. I collapse with a thud. He looks at me, and I point to my ankle. Frowning, he just lifts me up again. "I am taking you with me so I can treat your wounds, okay?" he asks. I nod very fast, excited that I get to go with him despite my fear. So then we are off, down we go. To…wait a minute I'm going to a Batcave with Batman! I grin like I never have before. So cool! We enter down a passageway that is underground. I see some skeletons and I gag. I can't help it. Death and gore are not what I see daily (at least not real instead of animated/graphics/in movies). He doesn't seem to notice my weakness though. Once we reach the entrance, he sets me down for the scanning. I can't help but gape at the marvelous tech, and the way he looks so bold and commanding, yet kind and heroic. The scene takes my very breath away. I try again to stand, but collapse. He gives me a look that says "Stay down, or I'll make you". Not wanting to be on his bad side, I slump down, obeying his silent command. He carries me into the cave, and a gasp escapes my lips. I cannot believe I am actually seeing this. I know it is not the original Cave, but it is still pretty freaking awesome.

"Oracle, pull up the files I asked you to gather on the main computer, while I attend to some wounds." "What's wrong Bruce, are you hurt?" Oracle asks concerned. Batman does a mental face palm at the fact his ID was just exposed. He berates himself for not alerting Oracle that he brought company to the Cave. "No, the Joker seriously injured a young girl and I need to treat her." He states. Silence as Oracle realizes what she did. "Oh, okay." She states. For both of their benefits, I pretended to be asleep as soon as he sat me down, but Batman's not buying it. Well, it was worth a shot. Maybe I can pretend I was in too much awe to have heard what was said… Let's try that. I look innocently up at Batman, acting like I just now remembered he was here. From his body language I can tell this is a no-go either. Sighing, I just cross my arms and give him a look that says "I'm trying here." This causes him to crack a slight smile as he starts to examine my injuries. I yelp as he starts feeling my ankle, looking for broken bones. He doesn't even seem to notice, too intent on his task. He puts ice on my ankle, and bandages my wrists and neck for the cuts. He also gives me some sort of liquid that helps the damage in my vocal chords, and 15 minutes after I took it, I can speak again. He looks at me expectantly, and I stare right back. What am I supposed to say? That I was sucked into my computer? That will just make him think I was one of the loons that got loose.

"Um, hi." I manage to get out. He just raises an eyebrow and waits for me to continue. "Th-thanks for the rescue." I try again. "What's your name?" He asks, tired of my dancing around the issue of explanation. "Marissa…" I say. "Do you have a last name?" he asks again, patiently. "Cosine." I say. He nods and types it into the huge computer on the wall. Nothing comes up. He looks over at me, and I shrink at his gaze. "Any reason you feel the need to lie?" He asks sternly. "I did-n't." I stutter. He seems to be losing patience when Oracle saves me sorry butt. "Sensors show she is telling the truth Batman. She isn't lying to you." Bruce nods, and I sigh in relief. Score one for the first time today.

"Why do you not show up on any records from anywhere in the entire country?" He asks, and I gulp. It was about time I tell him the truth, not that I am happy about it, but I owe him at least that. I just hope he won't find a padded room and straight jacket to put me in after I tell him my tale.


End file.
